With the development of Internet, various instant messaging applications are becoming increasingly popular, allowing people to communicate conveniently. Existing instant messaging applications include, for example, QQ, Fetion, MSN, and so on.
The existing instant messaging applications may have a client version and a web version. In the client version, the instant messaging application has a client installed on a local client device and thus can be enabled on the local client device. In the web version, the instant messaging application is directly enabled in a web page corresponding to the instant messaging application. After enabling the instant messaging application by using an account and a password, regardless of the version thereof, it is possible to add friends in the instant messaging application on the local client device, and accounts, nicknames, avatars, personal particulars, and so on of respective contacts can be displayed. Furthermore, micro-blog links, space links, and some other link buttons of the friends can also be displayed on an interface of the instant messaging application, so that micro-blogs, spaces, and so on of the friends can be accessed quickly.
The inventor has found at least the following problems: the existing instant messaging applications can be utilized only in the above two versions, so its utilization is not flexible.